


A Sweet Eventuality

by colorofakiss



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Slow Burn, We're gonna get to the threesome place eventually I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: Kagome's wish makes the well close and all her future plans now lie in disarray. With a little help she navigates her new reality still holding on to the hope that she'll be reunited with those she loved and the happy ending she's earned.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi there, I've never written for this fandom so please bear with me. Hope y'all are ready for this slow burn romance :} unbeta-d all mistakes are my own

Two months after the well closed Kagome snapped her ankle trying to jump back in time. It’s infuriating because she knew this was going to happen eventually. Jumping down an old musty stone well every other day was bound to do more than just break her heart. All those other times she jumped in she’d managed to land sure footed on the maddening solid ground but not this time. She brushed away her tears, angry at herself, at the well, at the callousness of the universe. She deserved her happiness after everything she’d given up and she was going to make the well give her this. The silence of the stone and wood made her want to scream. Instead she turned her head up to yell for Souta or her mother when a strange set of notches in one of the stone bricks caught her eye. Pulling herself up on one foot she traced the familiar writing. 

We miss you - Shippo

When her mother eventually found her her voice was gone from sobbing. 

The cast on her foot didn’t stop her from trying to get in the well. It was stubbornness now, but she had to keep trying. Her mother pleaded with her, grabbing her wrist to keep her from jumping.

“Kagome, you can’t keep living in the past, can’t keep doing this. There’s no going back,” her mother tried to comfort her but it was entirely the wrong thing to say. 

“You don’t understand!” She was yelling, she never yelled at her mother, never talked back. She couldn’t stop. “I didn’t just lose Inuyasha, I lost everyone! I lost Shippo, I lost,” she gasped for air as hot tears ran down her cheeks. “I lost a child,” she finally said out loud, her stomach rolling with fresh anguish. 

Her mother watched dismayed as Kagome sank to the floor and hugged her knees, collapsing in on herself.

She’d lost a child, lost Shippo. Her kit. 

The ache in her chest grew and grew, dimming her days. She went to school and smiled at her mother in the morning and played with Souta. But she couldn’t make herself connect to any of it. Her heart was hundreds of years in the past, and her mind stuck on finding them again. 

*****  
Nearly two months after the well closed, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and rightful ruler of his house, glared down the shaft of wood and stone and plucked out a tearful kitsune pup. The suddenness of it startled the boy from his crying as he hung limply in Sesshomaru’s grasp. 

“What are you doing in the well?” 

“Trying to write a message to ma...Kagome. Inuyasha said the well is there in her time, if the well is there then the stones might be the same. She’d be able to read it if she looked.” Shippo’s eyes were downcast as he spoke, either from deference or chastisement. 

“Hnn.” Sesshomaru set him down gently. He looked over the edge once more, his claws brushing against the sturdy wood. The sensation of the miko’s hand in his came to him unwittingly. He closed his eyes and he could see hers so clearly, pleading and trusting. So much trust. Enough for him to choke on and he couldn’t look away. It would’ve been dishonorable to one who had fought alongside him. And her words, binding him just like the beads around Inuyasha’s neck. 

“Ah there you are!” The monk’s cheerful voice broke through his thoughts and he was grateful for it. “Shippo, Sango’s been fretting over where you went to. My apologies Lord Sesshomaru, thank you for finding him. Shippo, let’s-”

“Leave him with me,” Sesshomaru’s voice cut across the monk’s words. He looked down just as the kit looked up. _Promise me, swear it._ He’d been watching of course, this village now a part of the lands he considered his, but he hadn’t wanted to draw attention to his pact. He wasn’t exactly shirking his duties, no, that wasn’t something he did, but he may have been putting it off. Just a little. 

“Uh, milord?”

“I have an obligation to fulfill from his lady mother.” The declaration stunned them both silent. 

“From Kagome?” The monk asked, his question almost a whisper. Sesshomaru nodded. 

“She left him in all our care. Mine included.” He hoped the monk would get the hint and not press him for more. 

Miroku nodded, he understood just how clever Kagome could be. Of course she wouldn’t leave without putting some type of safeguards in place. Or in their case, one very large dog shaped guard. 

Shippo watched Miroku walk back down the hill towards his house. 

“What did she say to you? Please,” he grasped Sesshomaru’s hakama in his little claws. 

Sesshomaru was tempted to offer the bare minimum but he would want excess for Rin, and so he would give it to this kit who was also his now. He sat down with his back fitted to the wooden frame of the well and beckoned Shippo to his side. 

“She was worried when she spoke to me, that the wish might make it so she couldn’t return to you. She didn’t want to leave, she didn’t abandon you. It was an unfortunate consequence of the responsibility she shouldered. She asked me to take you and Inuyasha, and the others, into my pack. And I swore to her that I would.” 

He placed his hand on Shippo’s back as the kitsune cried silently into his fur. Even now, all these years away, and she’s still meddling, he mused. 

*****  
Five months after the well closed Kagome is so absorbed in a textbook full of partial maps of the Edo period that she doesn’t notice Hojo until he cleared his throat for the third time. The sun is almost setting, how long had she been here in the corner of the library? 

“Oh! I’m so sorry...we didn’t have plans did we?” She hoped she hadn’t forgotten yet another get together. She’s lucky Ayumi was so forgiving with how often she blew off chances to hang out. 

“No! No! Er, this is I’m sorry but, I couldn’t help notice that you’ve been..withdrawn lately? I wanted to see if you were getting sick again, I could bring over some more of my aunt’s healing balm you’re so fond of.”

The infamous healing balm her grandfather raved about, she mentally tsked in annoyance. 

“Thank you Hojo, I’m not getting sick, I’ve just been-“

“Sad,” he said in such a heartfelt tone that she stopped trying to dig up a lie. She had been sad, and the thought that it must’ve shown on her face made her feel just that much worse. “Higurashi I’ve only ever wanted to be your friend. I can’t do that if you don’t let me in. I know you’ve had a hard time, and I want to be there for you. You can tell me anything.” 

She couldn’t love him like her friends wanted her to, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t lean on him. She could love him like a friend. He’d proven time and time again that he could handle it. All those made up bizarre illnesses and he never bat an eye. 

“Hojo, would you mind walking me home? There’s something I want to show you.” He smiled then so earnest that she felt her lips twitch up too. 

Hojo walked Kagome up all those steps and then across the courtyard to an old shed that she pushed the doors open to. Inside was an old well. 

“Hojo, I’m going to tell you something. A lot of things. And I need you to keep an open mind okay? I’m going to explain everything, and I have to start here.” She looked down at the well and steeled herself. 

“On the day of my fifteenth birthday our cat Buyo got lost down here. I followed his cries to the well and it started to glow, and a mononoke pulled me in. Except, we didn’t hit the floor of the well, we kept falling and falling, and when we finally landed we were 500 years in the past…”

Her story spilled from her, coming out in a rush as she told him everything. She led him to Goshinboku and pointed out the notch where Inuyasha was struck. She led him down the well, which now had a wooden step ladder and placed his hand over Shippo’s words. She rolled up her shirt a bit, which turned him all shades of bright pink, to show the star shaped scar where the jewel left her body. And pointed out the newer one in the middle of her chest just under her collarbone where the jewel now resided. All of the bits of herself she had been holding so tightly to she let out. 

Hojo waited till Kagome had climbed back out of the well and then he grabbed her into a fierce hug. 

“I’m so sorry, so sorry for everyone you’ve lost. How horrible to have to go through this alone.” 

“I’m so tired of crying,” she whispered as she shut her eyes to keep back the tears. Here finally, someone knew. Someone saw her and her grief. Hojo understood, had listened to her fairytale and didn’t tell her she was being silly. “I was there Hojo, it was real.” 

“I believe you.”

*****  
Five months after the well closed, Sesshomaru had to admit to himself, if not others, that the chances of Kagome coming back were slimming down daily. It was a rather irritating realization. Part of him had been hoping that she’d flounce back out of the well in her bizarre outfit and release him from his duties. Yet each day that passed seemed to mock him and he had yet to figure out exactly what his plans were now that the little priestess had put her entire pack into his claws. 

He couldn’t very well stay here in this village. His home stood many leagues away and if he was being truthful, he rather missed his futon. 

He sniffed the air to make sure no one was near and then put his finger in his mouth to check his back teeth. Fangs were for pups, but his other teeth could be used for his human pack members. Deciding not to lose momentum on his thoughts he firmly grabbed one of his back molars and pulled it out. The sharp sting and dull throb accompanied each twist of his fingers until he had three teeth in his hand. 

The next part needed just a bit of his youki to infuse the teeth and turn them into something acceptable for a human to wear. 

Now for the hard part, he thought wearily. It was one thing to silently protect the village and his half brother. It was quite another to let it be known. Yet her words came to him whenever he hesitated. Her resolve and her strength were to be his purpose. 

_Promise me, swear it. Please, Lord Sesshomaru..._

Begrudgingly he made his way back to the village. He landed just before the first huts and let his youki start spiraling out. It only took a few moments before Inuyasha and the others came to see who was attacking. 

“You!! Just what do you think you’re doing?!” Inuyasha’s hand hovered over Tessaiga. 

The monk and tajiya had taken up defensive positions on either side of Inuyasha, both of them holding their weapons loosely, not wanting to attack an ally. He idly wondered if the miko had set up certain oaths from the others about him. 

Sesshomaru didn’t bother answering. The stripes on his face became jagged and his eyes turned a deadly crimson. He watched Inuyasha take a reflexive step back. Fur billowed outwards, transforming him as he grew into his true form. In the background he could hear Rin exclaim. With everyone’s eyes on him, he cleared his throat (which had the unfortunate side effect of sounding like a growl, scattering some of the more easily spooked humans) and began.

“Inuyasha, second son of Inu no Taisho,” he paused here to let it sink in, his acknowledgment. 

Inuyasha’s hand fell away from his sword, his eyes wide, his face half way between disbelief and concern. His ears flicked back and forth rapidly. 

“I welcome you into your rightful house. My den for you to rest, my fangs to protect you and those you call your own. May we run together until the end of our days.” Finishing his rote he lifted his head to the sky and howled, long and loud enough for anyone miles away to hear. 

Changing back was always so much easier, a bit of smoke, a strange popping sensation and then he stood on two feet once more. 

“Sesshomaru...what…” Inuyasha sputtered as the daiyoukai walked past him to Miroku and Sango. 

He held out his hand first to Sango, who immediately put her own out, and then to Miroku, dropping a white moon charm into their human hands. He’d hold on to one for when Kohaku returned.

“More obligations milord?” Miroku’s eyes twinkled. 

“Hnn.” 

“Oi!” Inuyasha finally found his voice, “Are you going to explain any of that?!!” 

Sesshomaru opened his mouth but Rin’s voice piped up. 

“Inuyasha, welcome to the family!”


	2. Parenting Is Easier When You're Near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha is more than a little annoyed about all the circumstances and Kagome tells Hojo about wolf demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're steadily plugging along on this fic, I'm having so much fun with it

Eight months after the well closed, Hojo nervously waited for Kagome to bounce down the shrine steps like she did every morning. He held a little wrapped box in his hands, hoping he wouldn’t fully embarrass himself. This was a special day and he didn’t want to ruin it. 

It had taken him some time to get over his feelings for Kagome. After hearing her tale and the way she spoke so fondly of Inuyasha, there was no doubt in his mind that her heart belonged elsewhere. Her easy friendship and trust in him helped soothe the hurt. She needed a friend she could tell everything to, and he wanted to be that person for her. He found himself spending many an afternoon pouring over old books and maps with her, trying to piece together where exactly her journey spanned. The mystery of what happened to her friends soon preoccupied most of his free time. 

Kagome ran her brush through her hair hurriedly. No doubt Hojo was waiting and she tried not to waste his time or thoughtfulness. She didn’t think she’d be able to keep moving forward without him. The well wasn’t going to open for her, of that she was sure. She could be practical. She didn’t like being practical about it but it cleared space in her heart for what she needed to do next. 

There was no way, in any universe, in any time or place, that Inuyasha wouldn’t immediately come to her if he could. They had weathered too much together and her faith in him was unshakeable. Which meant that something had happened. Not death, she couldn’t even begin to contemplate that. Would not. However, that unfortunately left her adrift. Hojo had suggested retracing her steps from when she first fell into the well. They spent evenings together looking at maps, her recounting and writing down details and him asking questions with fresh eyes. 

Throwing on her backpack she yelled goodbye to her mom with a promise to see her right after school to celebrate. Her mother’s present sat on her desk ready for their dinner. 

“Ah Hojo! Ready to go?” She smiled warmly at him, noting that today he seemed flustered when she did. 

“Before we leave, I,” he took a deep breath and then held out the small box, “I have something for you.” 

“For me?” She took the box from him. 

“Well, yeah, it’s mother’s day, and you’re a mother.” 

Her heart seized. 

It wasn’t something her mom ever talked about, not after her outburst in the well. No one knew just exactly what she’d sacrificed and what she was missing. No one but Hojo. 

Opening the box was difficult with shaking hands. Inside the tissue paper sat a little green crystal fox. 

“You said his eyes are green, I hope I didn’t-oof!” Kagome wrapped Hojo in a crushing hug, the fox figurine gripped tightly in her hand. When she pulled back her eyes were shiny and her cheeks wet with tears. 

“It’s perfect.” She wiped her face with her free hand, her heart thudding in a chest that felt constricted. 

Hojo smiled back, a little watery himself, grateful that he took a chance. Kagome deserved this scrap of happiness. 

*****  
Eight months after the well closed, Inuyasha, newly welcomed Lord of the Western Lands and disgruntled half brother of one pompous daiyoukai, gripped the wooden edge of the well tighter than necessary. Said pompous ass stood just a few feet away, silent and placid as ever, grating on Inuyasha’s last nerve. The Bone Eater’s well sat between them. 

“You know you really don’t need to be here. _I’m_ waiting for Shippo.” The runt’s next levels of kitsune’s tests spanned a week and he was due back any minute. 

“I will see the pup safely back to the village.”

“I can do that, I’m right here. You don’t need to...hover or whatever it is you’ve been doing lately. I can handle it.” 

“It’s not a question of your competency, although yours leaves much to be desired. I told you already, I will see him for his mother.” 

Inuyasha grit his teeth so hard he was surprised they didn’t crack under the force of it. It’s not like Sesshomaru would tell him what Kagome asked of him to inspire such loyalty, but whatever she said he took seriously. Too seriously, if anyone asked him. Even worse, it seemed as though the jerk refused to share with him Kagome’s last words simply to spite him. 

As if it wasn’t bad enough that Kagome was gone. Nothing really made sense without her. Part of him always knew that she didn’t belong in this time, here with him. But he never wanted to believe it, not fully, not when she had promised him she’d stay with him.

If it weren’t for Shippo and Sango and Miroku, he would’ve left this village by now. Gone...anywhere but here, anywhere that didn’t have the well. A constant reminder of everything he’d lost. 

Right now he’d settle for anywhere that didn’t include Sesshomaru, his new ever present annoyance. His ears flattened. 

“Shippo asked if I would be here when he returned. I had no reason to say no.” Golden eyes slid his way. 

“Shippo asked you to be here?” One of his ears tilted up just a smidge. 

“It’s customary for the alpha of a pack to acknowledge the accomplishments of its members.”

“Oi! Who said you’re the-”

“Just as it’s customary for you to be here,” Sesshomaru cut through his question just as swiftly as he was used to cutting through bodies. 

“For me?” His ears swiveled forward. Sesshomaru’s face broad casted his disbelief. 

“You’re the kit’s father.” 

“I’m a father?” His heart thudded painfully. Sure Shippo called Kagome his mom but he’d never thought of himself as a parental figure. He made sure Sango’s household had plenty of meat, hunted for Kaede all the time, slept with Shippo curled tightly against his stomach most nights, took him to the kitsune school...shit.

“You didn’t realize? The miko is your intended, is she not?” Sesshomaru leveled him with a cool gaze as he felt his face flush. 

“My what?! No, I mean yes, I...well we never you know, there wasn’t enough time! And she promised, and so did I but...well what does that have to do with Shippo?!” 

“It is astounding that the little miko wanted to spend her small human lifespan putting up with your drivel.” 

“Fuck you, you know what no more talking! You should’ve just said Shippo wanted you to be here when I asked an hour ago instead of being all stupid mysterious or whatever.” 

It was possible that Inuyasha could feel his blood pressure rising. 

“But then how would I have amused myself while we waited?” 

*****  
Ten months after the well closed, Kagome stood in a creek where she once spent a pleasant afternoon with a wolf prince. The creek was still blissfully cold and the familiar stone she shoved Inuyasha off of still stood. The trees were different, or older, the one she hoped for probably grown over by now. If she closed her eyes she could hear them laugh. 

“Hojo this is it, we sat right over there,” she pointed to the grassy bank, “and Ayame taught Shippo how to catch fish with his teeth right there.” She splashed in the direction with her foot. 

Hojo sat on the bank with a notebook spread across his lap and his pens strewn about. He nodded at her with a pen in his mouth as he furiously drew and scribbled notes. He’d taken such a liking to map making that he was thinking of making it his focus of study. 

“This creek becomes a river further up, and if you follow that it goes right into Koga’s caves.” 

“Was it usual for the wolves to come down from the caves?” 

“This far down? Not usually, Ayame certainly preferred to stay in their mountains but after the jewel was completed we saw them just about once every two weeks. Koga’s pack considered me an honorary wolf so sometimes we’d see a few of his packmates just making sure we were doing okay.”

She missed Ginta and Hakkaku something fierce. They gave the best hugs and she hadn’t been folded into a wolves’ arms for much too long. 

“Oh? You hadn’t mentioned they viewed you as pack.” 

“Er, well, it was a misunderstanding at first. Koga sort of considered me...his?” She avoided his eyes as he laughed. 

“You definitely didn’t mention that.”

“It’s embarrassing! I never did anything to encourage him but Koga much like some other canine youkai I knew was stubborn. We fought side by side enough times that his pack considered me theirs too. Koga and Inuyasha would fight almost the minute they caught sight of one another,” she sighed. It had been the same that day. All bluster and fuss until she sat Inuyasha. Then he sulked long enough for her to catch up with Koga and visit with Ayame. 

Inuyasha would complain about the smell, but she always thought he was exaggerating. Just saying it because he hated how familiar Koga was with her. But later that evening they’d come across Rin and Sesshomaru, and the face the daiyoukai had made. A subtle scrunch of his nose, and the slightest hint of disgust. He’d not so subtly brushed against her on their way out, no one noticed but she felt the soft fur of his pelt graze against her arm. Inuyasha’s sulking lasted well into the next day. 

“Ginta and Hakkaku called me ‘little sister’. When they were around it was like being with a bunch of extended cousins. They were family.” She sat next to Hojo on the bank, trailing her feet in the water.

“Wait, didn’t you say Koga was betrothed to Ayame? He was still calling you his even after that? Wasn’t she just right there?” 

Kagome’s cheeks started heating up. Hojo bumped her shoulder with his as he laughed. 

“It’s complicated, here if I’m going to tell it we mine as well have lunch.” She pulled over her yellow backpack and started taking out containers. 

******  
Three months before the well closed, a familiar whirlwind of youki started heading their way just as Kagome put her towel down on the creek bank. She’d brought a one piece swimsuit for Sango and had finally convinced the demure tajiya to put it on for their day in the water. This of course meant that Miroku was sweating in a way that had nothing to do with the heat, and Inuyasha was taking great delight in poking fun at him. Shippo immediately declared that he was in charge of dinner that night so all in all it was shaping up to be quite a relaxing day.

Inuyasha’s ears went sideways and flat as he took a sniff of the air. 

“That mangy cur is on his way-omf!” Predictably he immediately got run over as Koga plowed past him to stop short just in front of her, his hands grasping hers. 

“Koga! Here to visit?” She quirked her head at him and his whole face split into a wide smile. His delicate hold on her hands tightened just a bit. She squeezed his back.

“Here to check on my woman, and those three have been bothering me to see you,” he nodded over his shoulder at Ginta and Hakkaku who appeared from the forest looking a bit winded with Ayame right behind them. Shards or not, Koga was still the fastest. 

“She’s not your woman!” Inuyasha pushed Koga a good foot backwards. Before the inevitable blows and destruction of the local vegetation around them, Kagome took a breath. 

“Sit!” Inuyasha crashed to the floor, his muffled curses made Ayame blush as she stepped over him. 

“I suggested coming to see you for the afternoon after Koga wouldn’t stop complaining about not having scented you for days,” Ayame said cheekily as she wound her arm around Kagome’s. They both watched in amusement as Koga blushed. 

“Well you’ve caught us at a good time. We’re having a relaxing creek day. Nothing to do today but watch Shippo catch fish and bask in the sun. You’re more than welcome to stay.” 

Ayame wasted no time in corralling Shippo into the water to show him how to fish with just their teeth. Shippo’s excited squeaks and laughs melted some of the tension in Inuyasha’s shoulders as he watched them from a large mossy rock. 

Ginta and Hakkaku sat in the shade with Miroku while the latter looked on with a pained expression at Sango happily floating in the water. If Kagome could bottle this moment for Sango she would, the tajiya rarely looked this unconcerned with the world around her. Her face showed utter contentment and her limbs were loose in the cool water. She more than deserved her peace. 

Koga sat next to Kagome on the bank of the creek as they put their feet in the water, just as close as he could get away with, pressed against her side. She stifled a laugh as Ayame sprang up from the water with a large fish caught in her teeth. 

“So, how’re things going between you two?” She nudged Koga’s arm with a sly look. The wolf prince grinned but his ears were turning pink. 

“It’s not bad,” he chuckled as his betrothed wiped blood off her mouth. 

“Oh come on, she’s adorable Koga, and she clearly thinks you hung the moon.” 

“You think she’s adorable?” Koga regarded her with mischief playing in his eyes. Kagome could feel a trap coming on but hoped she wouldn’t step in it. 

“Koga, I have eyes.” He laughed so hard he had to put a hand on his stomach. The noise drew Inuyasha’s ears towards them. 

“You know,” Koga stretched and then brought his arm around her. She could feel Inuyasha’s glare as if it were a laser. “It’s not uncommon for wolves to take two mates if they’re compatible.” 

“Oh really?” She put her hand on her chin and glanced behind them. “I’m sort of glad, I don’t think I’d be able to bear taking Hakkaku away from Ginta. I sure hope they get a she-wolf who shares.” 

“Is that something you’d be open to? Sharing?” He’d brought his face a lot closer to hers, almost whispering the question. Inuyasha’s outraged huff faded as she looked back and forth between Koga’s searching eyes and Ayame’s sudden interest. 

*****  
“It’s not that funny!” 

Hojo had tears streaming down his eyes as he rolled on the ground next to her laughing for all he was worth. 

“How did you not realize,” he gasped. 

“I was hoping Ayame would be a little more territorial than that! Anyway, there’s more so pipe down.”

“There’s more?!”

*****  
Three months before the well closed, Kagome stared completely flabbergasted at a wolf prince and princess as Sango snorted indelicately. Sloshing out of the water she went over to sit next to Kagome, taking pity on her friend and fully intent on rescuing her. 

“Unfortunately Koga, Kagome’s all human and I seem to remember wolves prefer to have pups right away. She’s too young,” Sango wrapped her arm around Kagome, effectively pushing the wolf’s arm away. Kagome shot her a grateful look.

“I’ve seen human women have babies a lot younger than Kagome,” Koga countered. 

“Uh in my village,” Kagome cleared her throat, “we don’t get married until after we’re eighteen. It’s tradition. And we’re uh, very traditional. Sorry Koga, I can’t even begin to think about your offer.” Out of the corner of her eye she could’ve sworn Ayame looked disappointed. 

“I don’t mind waiting,” he assured her, taking her hand in his again. “I’ll wait forever if it’s what it takes.” 

Well, Sango thought, she tried, but wolf youkai were stubborn creatures. 

“Inuyoukai share some traits with wolves, including sharing mates occasionally. It’s a lot more rare but it happens,” Miroku said as he lowered himself next to Sango. He sat on his hands in a show of good will. Sango’s shy smile when she noticed was worth it.

“I didn’t know that, oh of course,” Sango breathed in amusement as she looked over at Inuyasha. 

“Yes, that’s exactly how we wound up with our esteemed friend,” Miroku agreed. They all watched a single silver ear flick in annoyance. 

******  
Ten months after the well closed, Inuyasha sniffed the air and scowled just as Shippo’s tail bristled before settling down. The kit was picking flowers for Rin as the girl sat next to Ah-Un and weaved them together. The field beneath the Bone Eater’s well had bloomed into all of Rin’s favorites. She already had a long string of large pink blooms tied together and woven into Ah-Un’s saddle. 

Koga’s usual flurry of an entrance stopped short as the wolf prince scented the air. He stayed silent as he stepped up to the well and stuck his head in to breathe in the stale air. He took a few deep gulps before pulling back. 

“Her scent is gone, it used to linger, that human smell of hers, and purity, pink like her power.” Koga rubbed his nose as if he could summon it. 

“Yeah well, she’s gone so,” Inuyasha shrugged even as his throat tightened. He’d tried to find even just a whiff of her anywhere in the village. At one point he thought he could scent her off of Sango and spent the rest of the day trailing her until about the fifth time he bumped into her and she whacked him thinking he was trying to feel her up. As if he was some kind of pervert like the monk. The well held Kagome’s scent the longest, but even that succumbed to time and faded. He wanted to be irritated at the wolf but they all felt her loss. And fighting Koga didn’t have the same appeal anymore. Kagome had called him a friend, so he’d tolerate the wolves’ presence for her. 

“I was hoping to tell her in person, but I guess it’ll have to wait until I see her next. Ayame and I are getting hitched,” he said proudly. “Kagome’s pack is invited, especially the kit since he’s an honorary wolf pup.” 

“Me?!” Shippo exclaimed with a look of awe on his face. 

“ ‘Course, it should be a good time for everyone. You’ll extend my invitation to Sango and Miroku?” 

“Yeah I’ll tell the others, hold up what do you mean you’ll tell Kagome when you see her next? Are you dense, she’s not coming back, she’s gone back to her time!” He yelled a bit at the end, upset clouding his newly formed pact to not fight with Koga. The wolf stared at him, uncharacteristically serious all of a sudden. 

“I meant I’ll tell her when I see her next,” he said slowly, as if he were trying to comfort a frightened animal. “I know she’s gone, she told me that her home was very far away in the future. It might take years, but wolves are long lived, one day we’ll catch up with her. I’m waiting for that day.” 

“500 years dumbass, that’s how long you’ll be waiting, you think you’ll still be alive then?” Inuyasha had rarely scented other youkai in Kagome’s time. Wherever all the youkai went, he wasn’t sure they made it to her time. 

“Pfft is that all? Ayame’s grandfather just turned 1200 last month. I’d wait longer if it meant I could hold her hand one more time.”

Sesshomaru’s nose crinkled as he stepped into the open field. Rin and Shippo were asleep next to Ah-Un. They napped in a bed of flowers so large that even the dragon was covered in them. He stroked a hand down the dragon’s muzzle in amusement at the put on huff the dragon gave. One sweet look from Rin and the two headed fool would do anything she said. 

He left them to their nap and made his way to where Inuyasha sat. 

“The wolves were here.” 

“Keh. That mangy wolf is getting married to Ayame. We’ve been invited.” 

Sesshomaru sighed. 

“Yeah my thoughts exactly.” 

“Is there more?” Inuyasha’s agitation was apparent in more than just his scent, his ears couldn’t seem to make up their mind about laying flat or askew. 

“Inuyoukai...we’re long lived right?” 

“Define long lived.” The tang of embarrassment shot through the pepper spice of agitation. 

“Kagome’s 500 years in the future. Would we make it to her time?” 

“I don’t know how long hanyou live,” Sesshomaru answered softly. In his mind he could see the miko, her eyes filled to the brim with tears and her sorrow wrapped up in what she asked of him. _He’s your family, that has to mean something. I can’t do this without knowing he’ll be okay._ He relaxed his jaw, his teeth hurting from how hard they were suddenly clenched. “You have Father’s blood, he lived centuries. And was just as stubborn. 500 years isn’t quite so long.” 

Inuyasha heard the consolation and for once it didn’t sting.


	3. Not A Year Goes By That I Don't Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Inuyasha have hit the one year mark and with it comes some complicated feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working away on this, there's a lot of healing, and growing that everyone has to do before we can get to the nsfw parts but believe you me we'll get there

A year after the well closed, Kagome decided once and for all that she was done crying and wallowing. For one, it made her eyes terribly puffy and once she started it often took hours before she stopped. And two, Inuyasha could never stand it when she cried. He wouldn’t have wanted this for her. Of course if she thought about him too long she might accidentally break her newly formed promise to herself. 

Then again, promises were meant to hold strong, so if nothing else worked for her impending waterworks, she’d just have to think of Sesshomaru. The Lord of the Western Lands was the only reason she hadn’t given in to total despair. She’d trusted him with her most precious person, with her child, with her friends. She’d given her family to the strongest youkai she knew, wrung out a promise from him that she knew he’d uphold. Because as cold as Sesshomaru appeared, he was also gut wrenchingly honorable. Lying was beneath him. When he gave her his word it had comforted her. So no more tears.

Besides, Hojo was on his way over soon and he could tell when she’d been crying. And he’d tried to cheer her up, which made her feel worse, then he’d feel bad. They’d done that song and dance too many times before. He didn’t deserve her constant grief shadowing everything. He’d been too good a friend. 

Yes, she clapped her hands together, this was the new Kagome. Tear free and not beholden to her past. Instead of thinking about each day making the distance farther between them, she’d think about each day bringing them closer. When she conjured up their images in her mind she’d only think of them fondly, not at all heart broken. She had been loved, well and truly, and it was so much more than most people got. 

Downstairs she could hear her mom and Souta beginning to prepare for their annual Peace Festival. Their shrine celebrated a day of good harvest, good fortune, and peace between different people. Grandpa started the tradition after he came across a scroll that denoted the day as special. Kagome secretly thought that he just wanted a day to celebrate their shrine and made it up, but maybe being surrounded by people looking for the good in their lives wouldn’t be so bad. Especially not on this day. 

Not wanting to be roped into helping just yet she quietly made her way out of the house. There were a couple of books at the library on hold for her, if she was quick she’d be able to nab them before Hojo got there. See, she told herself, this is already working, I have a mission, I have a purpose, I can do this. 

She walked slowly across the courtyard with her back to the well house. A breeze twirled through her hair and she froze. She felt suddenly rooted to the spot, held in place. Her throat tightened familiarly. No, her jaw clenched, it was just allergies, the wind tossed up pollen all the time. She took another step forward. Her chest started burning, pressure squeezing her lungs like the time a boar youkai fell on her and nearly crushed her to death before Inuyasha could throw it off. Come on, she thought, one foot in front of the other, you can do it. You have to do it, her hands turned to fists. 

This wasn’t sorrow. It was rage fanning out from her core. She gasped with the force of how angry she was. It wasn’t fair. She’d saved them all, maybe all of Japan, and this was her reward? It felt more like a punishment and she hated this. Hated being alone, not knowing what happened to her friends. Not knowing how it all ended. 

She tried to force Sesshomaru to the front of her knotted thoughts, tried to hold on to his resolve. Instead her hand remembered the delicate point of his claws just above her wrist and something inside her broke. 

She screamed and as it poured out of her so did her reiki, blinding brilliant pink light and power exploded from her. It blasted from her body causing the trees and bushes to bend as it pushed past them. If any youkai were around she would have purified them out of existence. 

And just as fast as it built up, it ended and she sank to her hands and knees, winded, exhausted. Cleansed. Purified. 

“Kagome!” Her mother helped her up and then wrapped her in a hug. “What happened? Are you okay?” Kagome pulled back and put her hand on her chest to catch her breath. Her legs were shaking. 

“No, not really,” she breathed out, her heart pounding. “Mama, I’m not okay,” she choked out. The tears she swore wouldn’t happen blurred her vision. “I’ve been working so hard on trying to be alright, on getting back to normal. I don’t, I don’t think my normal is this world anymore and everything is so difficult. I’m really trying and it doesn’t seem to be enough.” 

Her mom took her hands in her own. 

“You have to feel your feelings, that’s a part of grief. It’s not fun, and it’ll seem like you’re never getting better. You’ll be okay and then suddenly you’re not. Sometimes I still get choked up thinking about your father.” That startled Kagome.

“You do? Even after all this time?” She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

“When you love someone like that and then they’re just gone, you never really get over it. It dulls with time, but that ache,” she pressed her head against Kagome’s, “will find you when you least expect it.” 

“How do you do it Mama? How do you keep going?” Her mother smiled, warm and understanding. 

“I had you, and Souta, and Grampa. I wasn’t alone. You may not have everyone you want, but sweetheart you aren’t totally alone.” She nodded towards the stairs where Hojo was making his way over. 

No, she wasn’t truly alone she thought as she tucked her arm into Hojo’s as they walked around the booths later that night. He was a blessing, and she wrote a wish for his good fortune and health on a slip of paper before tying it to a tree. Decorative lanterns lit up the courtyard, and all around them people were enjoying the warm night and company. She squeezed his hand in gratitude, resolving to be a better friend. She owed him more than she could ever repay.   
And still.

She wished she could share this with Sango, and hear Miroku try to chat up all the women, just once more she wanted to hear their voices. Shippo would’ve loved the treats and lights. Inuyasha hated crowds but he’d trail her, nudging closer until she could slip her hand into his. Her heart ached and ached.  
*****  
A year after the well closed, Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga and wondered if maybe he’d taken things too far. His sword glanced off Tetsusaiga and the screech of it made them both wince. It wasn’t enough to slow Inuyasha down as he swung wide, leaving grooves in the ground as Sesshomaru doged with a flip in the air. Not for the first time he lamented not being able to kill the hanyou. It severely limited his moves. 

He wasn’t even sure why he’d started this. Something about Inuyasha’s moping set him off. They’d argued, yelling back and forth the same tired conversation they’d had before. Inuyasha demanding to know why he stayed here in the village, what the miko’s final wish had been, his face turning red and his fangs showing too much. It had been irksome, and he was tired of seeing Inuyasha idle his time. Maybe he was tired of being taken for granted. 

He didn’t like to think that he cared about the hanyou or his new unruly pack. But a year had been enough time to find qualities in them that weren’t overtly unpleasant. They were his responsibility, and he suspected the miko had hoped that this would be the outcome. That he’d become used to them and in doing so would protect them all that much harder. The area around the village felt so heavily of his youki that they’d barely had much run in with other youkai. Bandits didn’t dare disturb them. With him regularly hunting for Rin and Inuyasha providing for Kaede, they often had so much meat that the villagers prospered. 

Perhaps care was too strong a word. He needed to be...concerned? Apprised of? Have general knowledge of them to uphold his oath to the miko. And if he were being truthful, certain instincts demanded it of him. They were his pack. Every instinct told him to protect them, to keep them close. As close as he ever let anyone anyway. 

So when Inuyasha whispered into the well on the year’s anniversary of the miko’s departure that he wished he wasn’t all alone...it was possible he overreacted. 

A disheartening thought for sure since he didn’t like to miscalculate anything, but there wasn’t any real reason for them to be fighting. Flummoxed, he dropped his sword hand. Inuyasha swore as he pulled Tetsusaiga back. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?! I almost cut your arm off, AGAIN!” Inuyasha’s ears flattened.

“We’re not fighting, put your sword down.”

“What do you mean we aren’t fighting!? The hell we’re not!” 

“Then you will be fighting me unarmed.” He casually threw Bakusaiga into the grass. Inuyasha’s mouth fell open. 

“You’re the one who started this damn fight, and now you tell me we aren’t having it?!” The question ended on a frustrated growl. “As if the day wasn’t already crap, then you had to go and pick a fight over what? Nothing-”

“It wasn’t nothing,” he all but snarled. 

“Oh so there was a reason for you to fly out of nowhere and immediately start trying to disintegrate me with your acid whip?” 

Well it certainly sounded bad when he put it like that. 

He tried to think of an answer that wouldn’t devolve into fighting but was coming up empty so he kept his mouth shut. 

“Yeah that’s what I thought, no good reason for-”

“You were wishing you weren’t alone,” Sesshomaru cut him off. Inuyasha let Tetsusaiga drop down so that he could lean against the hilt. He spread his claws in a questioning gesture. “The miko is alone, back in her time without her kit, her pack, or her future mate. You are not alone.”

 _I am here._

Inuyasha stilled. He never thought of Sesshomaru as someone capable of companionship, let alone someone he would want around, but want it or not his half-brother hadn’t left his side. A whole castle and lands and whatever responsibilities he had...all of it put aside for a promise from Kagome. A stubborn dog’s loyalty. 

“It’s been a year,” Inuyasha said. Weariness laced his voice. His ears drooped just a smidge. 

“It will be many more still.” Sesshomaru picked up Bakusaiga and sheathed it. “She would not have wanted you to waste your time on false hope.” 

“And you know what she would have wanted?” 

_“It’s the wish I want to make, the one I want so desperately, but I can not make it!” Her whole body trembled with the force of her anguish. “I want it more than anything, and that makes it selfish. In my heart I know, it’s not the correct wish.” Her eyes, Sesshomaru’s own widened in surprise, her eyes were steadfast in their surety despite her turmoil. She will keep us all safe, he thought, and this gave him strength._

“Yes,” he walked towards Inuyasha with purpose. Warily his half brother stepped back on reflex. “We are not fighting,” he reminded him. Inuyasha scowled but stood his ground as Sesshomaru got closer. “She did not leave you alone,” he said before closing the distance between them. 

Inuyasha’s eyes crossed and then there was the sensation of Sesshomaru rubbing his cheek alongside his own. Instinct thrummed through him, all his nerves alight as Sesshomaru swiped his cheek on the other side. The ever present agitation that simmered just below his skin ever since Kagome went through the well, settled. 

And in its place a certain kind of power bloomed. 

Sesshomaru waited with more patience than he felt for Inuyasha to lower his eyes and lean forward to return the gesture. The bump of their noses and then his cheek pressing against magenta stripes. When he stepped back his embarrassment hung in the air, but so did his contentment. 

“If you think this means I’m gonna start deferring to you-”

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 

“Hardly. I’ve grown accustomed to you being a pain in the ass. If you stopped my whole worldview would go askew.” 

Inuyasha’s mouth fell open for the second time that day. 

“You, you’re making jokes? You joke?” 

“Father always said I inherited mother’s humor,” he said as if it were an old argument. 

Inuyasha snorted. The sound of it almost had Sesshomaru’s mouth twitching up. Almost.


End file.
